hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Requested by Bobnekaro)
The ''2''028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season that produced some of the most destructive cyclones in Atlantic history. The season featured no tropical depressions and only a few tropical storms and C1-C3 cyclones. Nearly all storms were Category 4 or stronger. The devastating season resulted in over $155 trillion in damages and nearly a quarter of a million fatalities. The season was so destructive for two main reasons: 1) A long-lived La Niña event caused high levels of activity all across the Atlantic, and 2) Storms were forming much earlier in the season, and many of them tended to be larger and more destructive. Season Summary The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season season was a very hyperactive and destructive season that featured a record high number of major hurricanes, shattering records from previous seasons and setting new ones. Seasons in the Atlantic had been becoming hyperactive since 2022 due to increased La Niña activity and higher global temperatures and high level tropic activity. However, the 2028 season was in a league all of its own due to its activity and devastation. Another unusual characteristic that was becoming increasingly common with the Atlantic seasons during the 2020s was the high number of off-season storms, both pre-season and post-season. The 2028 season opened with nearly 14 off-season tropical cyclones, all of which but four developed into major hurricanes. The season started with Hurricane Alex and ended with Hurricane Theta. Hurricane Alex, a powerful Category 3 hurricane, formed early in the off-season, a now common characteristic for most of the Atlantic hurricane seasons. The storm was the first depression of the season, first named storm of the season, first hurricane of the season, and first major hurricane of the season. Alex never made landfall after a close call near the Virgin Islands while the storm was at peak intensity, having produced indirect effects including rough seas and minor coastal flooding. Hurricane Bonnie, a significant Category 3 that caused major damage, was the first storm of the season to cause major damage. Bonnie impacted the Lesser Antilles and several areas in the Caribbean, including Haiti and Cuba. The storm caused significant damage in these areas, especially in Haiti when it struck the Southwestern portion of the island at peak intensity. Tropical Storm Colin, the third named storm of the season, formed in the Gulf of Mexico and lasted for three days before making landfall in Texas and causing minor damage there. Hurricane Danielle was a strong Category 2 hurricane that made two landfalls in Florida, which, ironically, were in the same place. Danielle also made landfalls in the Bahamas and portions of the Turks and Caicos, resulting in billions of dollars in damages and resulting in several hundred deaths. When Hurricane Earl dissipated, it tied with Bonnie for the most destructive cyclone of the season (that is until the other storms came along, respectively). Hurricane Earl had left billions of dollars of damage and several hundred fatalities in his wake. Hurricane Earl also set a new record for highest rainfall ever calculated during a storm (Earl's total rainfall was over eight inches). Hurricane Fiona was the first Cape Verde-type hurricane of the season and was the first C4 of the season. The storm made never made landfall anywhere in the Caribbean or the U.S., but did make landfall as a weakening C1 storm in Nova Scotia at the end of its lifespan. Even though most of the storm's damages were indirect, they were powerful enough to cause several indirect fatalities and cause moderate coastal damage to beaches and trees. Pre-Season Forecasts Due to the longevity of a La Niña event that developed in early 2026 that resulted in the past two seasons being beyond average, the National Hurricane Center once again issued a hyper-active season with multiple catastrophic storms and possibly incredibly devastating impacts. With the development of major hurricanes Alex and Bonnie in early March 2028, the NHC released their predictions to include nearly 40 tropical depressions, 35 tropical storms, and 20 hurricanes. However, the actual activity was relatively close, with the exception of the quantity of the hurricanes, in which post-season analysis showcased that 26 storms achieved hurricane status, resulting in a record-setting season. Storms Hurricane Alex Hurricane Alex was a pre-season event that took place in early March. As a result of seasons starting much earlier than expected over the recent decade, the NHC was keeping a close watch on the Atlantic due to the fact that a tropical system could develop at any given time. On March 3, a tropical wave moving west across the mid-atlantic became Tropical Depression One when about 375 miles from the Lesser Antilles. Due to the La Nina still in full-swing, wind shear levels were at an all-time low while higher sea level temperatures of at least 90º Fahrenheit allowed for early tropical cyclone development, and severe development at that. On March 5, Tropical Depression One was rapidly strengthening; growing larger in size with convection increasing at the center. On March 6, the system officially became Tropical Storm Alex, moving northwest at 35 MPH towards the Virgin Islands. By March 8, Tropical Storm Alex rapidly intensified into a Category 1 hurricane while the NHC issued an emergency evacuation for the Virgin islands and Puerto Rico as the storm was forecasted to make landfall in those areas by the next day. However, at 9 A.M. EST, Hurricane Alex, now a well-developed Category 3 hurricane with 120 MPH winds, shifted northeast and spiraled away from land and into the North Atlantic. On March 10, Alex entered waters of 70º Fahrenheit, severely hindering inflow and development of the storm, causing it to degenerate down to a Category 1. By 11 P.M. EST, Alex had weakened down to a remnant low, equivalent to a Category 1 storm with 75 MPH winds and a pressure of 992 mbar. Early March 11, the remnants of Alex dissipated over 800 miles east of Bermuda, having resulted in no deaths and very minimal damages. Hurricane Bonnie On March 15 a non-tropical system developed 155 miles Southeast of the Lesser Antilles. Within hours, the system took on subtropical characteristics and was named Subtropical Depression Two. The NHC gave the system a high chance of development into a fully tropical system, with a trajectory to pass right through the Lesser Antilles. On March 17, the slow-moving system became Subtropical Storm Bonnie, moving Northwest at 25 MPH. At 10 P.M. EST, Subtropical Storm Bonnie slammed into the Lesser Antilles near Barbados as a 50 MPH storm, bringing strong winds and heavy downpours. Damage from the storm totaled around $25 million in Barbados, but resulted in no deaths. After crossing the Lesser Antilles into the Caribbean, Bonnie underwent rapid intensification, including the development of an eye while strengthening into a tropical cyclone with hurricane-force winds of 74 MPH. Bonnie continued to undergo intensification while the NHC issued mandatory evacuations for the Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Cuba. Bonnie continued intensifying into March 18, after a Hurricane Hunters aircraft flew into the eye and revealed that Bonnie had 110 MPH winds and a pressure of 969 mbar. Residents of Cuba, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic were aided in evacuation by the U.S., who sent planes, food, and other materials in order to transport them back to the U.S. The next day, Bonnie achieved Category 3 status and made landfall to the Northwest of Jamaica, slamming into both Cuba and Haiti at the same time, but keeping the strongest portion of the storm over the small bay that runs in between both islands. Bonnie caused major destruction in both islands, however. Bonnie's powerful winds knocked out power, obliterated small buildings, and wrecked farms in Haiti. Over billions of trees were pulled from the ground and/or completely debarked. A large EF2 tornado touched down near Les Cayes, ravaging the home of hockey player David Brumby, demolishing his estate and causing over $350 million in damages. Fortunately, Brumby was in Britain at the time Bonnie hit, so no deaths or injuries were reported at the Brumby Estate. Meanwhile, Bonnie's winds were traveling Northwest, meaning that Rio Seco, Cuba was pounded with strong waves coming from the Southeast, where the storm's most intense winds were. An incredibly high storm surge gauged at fifteen feet pounded along the small towns that lined the Northeast section of Cuba, including Rio Seco and Jauco, causing severe damage. In total, the most severe of damages were found along the southwest peninsula of Haiti, a section of land which included the Brumby Estate. Damage in Haiti totaled over $35 billion and resulted in nearly 260 deaths, while in Cuba, damage was less severe, but totaled around $600 million and resulted in only 12 fatalities. Bonnie weakened down to a Category 1 Hurricane by March 20, having spent two days over land in the Caribbean, now making another landfall near Turks and Caicos, causing considerable damage and 10 deaths. While over Turks and Caicos, Bonnie strengthened back to a Category 2 storm for a short 3 hours on March 20, however, Bonnie underwent an eye-wall replacement cycle that limited development and allowed for breakage in the storm, causing clusters of cells to break off the main storm and move away from Bonnie. On March 21, Bonnie briefly re-attained tropical status before continuing to weaken into an extratropical low that dissipated early March 22 over the Bahamas. Tropical Storm Colin On March 26, a tropical low was spotted by the NHC west of Cuba, moving northwest at 25 MPH. The NHC gave the system a moderate 35% chance of development into a depression. Late March 27, the low developed into Tropical Depression 3. By the next day, the slow moving storm continued to intensify into Tropical Storm Colin, with 40 MPH winds and a pressure of 996 mbar. On March 29, Colin entered the Gulf of Mexico on a sharp, westward turn and made landfall that day in Corpus Christi, TX at peak intensity. The storm caused minimal damage, resulted in no deaths, and weakened within hours of making landfall. On March 30, Colin dissipated 15 miles Northwest of Corpus Christi, TX. Hurricane Danielle A non-tropical low pressure system moving northeast exited Cancún, Yucatán and emerged over the Caribbean on April 2. Within hours, the system became Subtropical Depression Four after the NHC gave the system a 30% of development. The system continued to track across the Caribbean and became Subtropical Storm Danielle on April 4, south of Pinar del Río, Cuba. By the next day, the system became tropical and made landfall in Isla de la Juventud, south of Cuba. Danielle did not weaken and continued to intensify into a Category 1 hurricane shortly before making landfall in La Palma, Cuba on April 5. Danielle caused moderate damage there with hurricane-force winds and torrential rainfall. On April 6, Hurricane Danielle exited Habana, Cuba as a slightly weakened Category 1 hurricane. Damage from the storm in Cuba totaled around $125 million and resulted in twenty fatalities. Convection continued to increase at the heart of the storm where wind speeds exceeded 90 MPH, with Danielle taking on a look similar to Rita of 2005. Danielle continued her almost northernly path into Key West late April 6 as a strengthening Category 1 storm, bringing damaging winds, pounding waves, and torrential downpours. On April 7, Danielle made landfall in the Florida mainland, having weakened back to a Tropical Storm with 70 MPH winds. Power outages extended to Fort Lauderdale due to hurricane-equivalent winds, while rainfall totaled over 5" in Miami. In Florida, Danielle caused nearly $200 million in damages and over twenty deaths. Continuing on a track northeast, Danielle exited Florida on April 8 as 60 MPH subtropical storm passing to the north of The Bahamas. On that day, Danielle had a sudden shift in track and made a sharp Southeast turn into Nassau, having strengthened back into a Category 1 hurricane. Danielle made a complete loop around and tore through The Bahamas, causing $130 million in damages and resulting in ten deaths. On April 10, Danielle exited the Bahamas and officially achieved Category 2 status. However, there is some debate as to whether or not Danielle previously achieved C2 status before making landfall in Key West. In post-analysis, the NHC declared that Danielle achieved C2 status on April 10, though this still being refuted. On April 11, Danielle had sustained winds recorded at a solid 100 MPH, once again making landfall in Southern Florida. On April 12, Danielle weakened down to an extratropical storm equivalent to a Category 1 while over Naples. The intense winds resulted in power outages across Southern Florida. Heavy rain resulted in localized flooding all across the state. Marco Island, FL recorded nearly 7" of rain fell during the second landfall. On April 13, the remnants of Danielle dissipated near Port Charlotte, Florida due to land interaction and merging with a cold air mass that killed further development of the storm. Hurricane Earl On April 11, an extratropical system located 450 miles northeast of the Lesser Antilles was spotted by the NHC, moving northwest at 25 MPH. The system was slow to develop, and on April 13, the system became a subtropical depression. Due to moderate levels of wind shear, the depression was struggling to develop, but managed to do so on April 14 after hitting a trough of vertical lift, allowing for hot tower formation and tropical development. Later that day, the system became more organized and earned the title Tropical Storm Earl. By the next day, convection continued to increase and the NHC raised Earl's chances of becoming a Category 1 hurricane. On April 16, pressure was decreasing within the storm's center, and a small eye appeared. Winds inside the storm were estimated to have reached 85 MPH, so Earl was then a Category 1 hurricane. Continuing WNW, Earl then was upgraded to Category 2 status the following day. The NHC then issued mandatory evacuations in Turks and Caicos, realizing Earl's WNW path would result in a fair portion of the islands being hit. On April 18, Earl peaked at 120 MPH, having become a Category 3 hurricane. Later that day, Earl weakened back to a Category 2 and then hit the Turks and Caicos before evacuations were complete. More than 250,000 people were stranded on the islands when the storm hit. Earl's 100 MPH wins caused significant destruction; including power outages, snapped trees, and demolished buildings. Water sources were either lost or contaminated for weeks. Damage from the storm totaled over $75 billion, and a high loss of life calculated at 378 was due to the amount of people stranded on the island. After hitting Turks and Caicos, Earl took a sharp NNW turn and avoided hitting the Bahamas. By April 20, Earl had weakened down to a Category 1 and continued to weaken over the next four days. On April 22, Earl became extratropical, as the highest winds inside the storm were then estimated to be 65 MPH. That same day, the remnants of Earl made landfall in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. The storm's winds were not of much concern as the rain was. Before Earl made landfall in South Carolina, heavy amounts of moisture built up inside the storm. When the system came in contact with the dry air over South Carolina, that moisture was released in the form of torrential rain. As much as 8" fell, causing very severe flooding across the city. Due to dangerous driving conditions across the state, the South Carolina government closed all roads stretching from Charleston to Myrtle Beach. Continuing northeast, the remnants of Earl made landfall in North Carolina and Virginia, causing $30 billion in damages and resulting in fifteen fatalities. The storm officially dissipated near Norfolk, Virginia on April 24. Hurricane Fiona On May 5, the NHC started to monitor a tropical disturbance only 12 miles NNW of Cape Verde. Later that day, convection increased at the storm's center and the system became Tropical Depression Six at 8 P.M. EST. The system continued on a slow track WNW at 15 MPH, changing little in intensity. On May 7, after hitting a trough of vertical shear, the system explosively intensified and reached Tropical Storm, C1, and even C2 status. On this day the storm earned the name Fiona. The next day, Fiona continued to explosively intensify and attained Category 3 status. The next day, the NHC predicted Fiona would indirectly affect the Lesser Antilles after coming within close distance of the islands. On May 9, Fiona came within 15 miles of the islands, producing strong indirect effects, including incredibly rough seas and strong rip currents throughout the mid-atlantic. A swimmer near Barbados reportedly drowned after intense rip currents pulled the person under. However, Fiona took a sharp northeasterly turn into the North Atlantic and intensified yet again, this time becoming a Category 4 hurricane on May 10. Coming in close contact with Bermuda, Fiona barely avoided hitting the island, sending fifteen-foot waves crashing on the shores of the islands, causing moderate damage to beachside buildings. Continuing NNE across the North Atlantic, Fiona rapidly weakened, losing strength and being downgraded to a Category 1. On May 13, Fiona made landfall in Yarmouth, Nova Scotia as weakening Category 1 hurricane with 75 MPH winds. The storm caused severe damage, including pounding the shores with eight-foot waves and blowing down trees and knocking out power to the entire city. Afterwards, Fiona weakened to a remnant low and turned ENE, exiting the island and dissipating over cool waters of 64º Fahrenheit. Fiona caused slight damage of $45 million in Bermuda and resulted in two deaths. However, in Nova Scotia, Fiona caused extensive damage, estimated around $30 billion and claiming the lives of thirteen people. Tropical Storm Gaston On May 10, a tropical depression had developed in the Caribbean, just twelve miles south of Puerto Rico. Intense shear from Hurricane Fiona limited the depression's development further, until May 12 when Fiona had passed Bermuda. By then, the depression had passed over Puerto Rico and was weakening. However, leftovers that broke off from Hurricane Fiona collided with the depression and then the storm became Tropical Storm Gaston. At this point, Gaston doubled in size and had an increased wind speed of 50 MPH. The severe storm continued on a northward path through the Bahamas but stayed to the east of Florida. On May 10, wind shear found off the coast of South Carolina interfered with the storm and tore it apart. Without closed circulation, Gaston weakened quickly and and the structure of the storm fell apart within minutes. The storm officially dissipated on May 14, off the coast of Charleston, South Carolina. The storm made only one official landfall in the Bahamas, having caused $40 million in damages but resulted in no deaths. Hurricane Hermine On May 12, the NHC had been monitoring a low-pressure zone of disturbed weather sitting twenty miles west of Cape Verde for three days. On that day, the low became Subtropical Depression Eight and started to move after being stalled for three days. On May 13, Eight became Subtropical Storm Hermine after convection increased with the development of a solid eye-wall structure and a steadily decreasing pressure. Favorable conditions allowed the storm to continue intensifying, reaching Category 4 status in time for Hermine's first landfall in the Virgin Islands. The storm brought dangerous conditions and caused extensive damage across the land. Hermine was estimated to have winds exceeding 140 MPH and rainfall totaled nearly six inches. Damage from Hermine was extensive, as residents were unable to evacuated due to a developing financial crisis in the U.S. Most well-constructed houses were blown off their foundations and power outages occurred across the region, isolating many communities. Roofs were blown off high-rise buildings and most of these building types were windowless. Flooding occurred far inland, nearly two miles in, resulting in mass destruction. In total, Hermine caused nearly $180 billion in damages in the Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico, and the loss of life was calculated at 234 people. Hermine continued on a slight northwestern path through the Caribbean, weakening slightly after plowing through the Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Cuba. Then, a wind shift sent Hermine northwest, just west of Florida, and into the Gulf of Mexico. Very little wind shear and 100º Fahrenheit waters allowed Hermine to reach C5 status, becoming the first Category 5 hurricane of the season. The NHC issued emergency evacuations for all residents on the Gulf Coast west of Gulfport, Mississippi. On May 21, Hermine had peaked at 180 MPH, becoming the strongest storm the season. Twenty foot waves stirred up from the intense low pressure pounded shores as far as Cuba, and rip currents from the storm were affecting the Bahamas. On May 22, Hermine made landfall in Galveston, Texas as a Category 5 with 160 MPH winds. The devastation was catastrophic. A storm surge pounded the city until most localized roads were washed away. Winds tore windows off of high-rises until nothing but the steel skeleton remained. Houston reported winds gusting as high as 145 MPH. In total, the damages were calculated to be over $365 billion. Over 550 people lost their lives in the storm. On May 23, Hermine weakened to an extratropical system equivalent to a strong Category 1 storm. A wind shift sent the remnants of Hermine ENE into Lake Charles, LA, which was battered with 80 MPH winds and heavy rain. Continuing on its easterly path, Hermine's remnants then hit Natchez, Mississppi, where an EF2 tornado formed and caused over $250 billion in damages and resulted in eight deaths. Hermine finally dissipated over Albany, Georgia on May 26, being one of the most destructive hurricanes in U.S. history. Tropical Storm Ian On May 23, a tropical depression developed 15 miles northwest of Cape Verde. The system traveled northeast, changing little in intensity over the next several days. On May 25, the slow-moving system started to intensify, becoming Tropical Storm Ian. On May 26, the system peaked at 60 MPH and then weakened quickly thereafter. By May 27, Ian became extratropical and later died 50 miles west of Morocco. Hurricane Julia On May 22, a tropical wave had pushed over the mid-atlantic, where favorable conditions allowed the wave to develop into Tropical Depression Ten. The NHC continued to monitor the system as it shifted back northeast. There is where rapid intensification took place. On May 24, the system became Tropical Storm Julia. Throughout the same day, convection increased, and the storm eventually attained Category 3 status over the Northern Atlantic. The next day, Hurricane Julia peaked at 155 MPH, only 2 MPH shy of being a C5. However, by April 26, Julia was over the cooler North Atlantic waters, causing the storm to weaken back to a Category 1 hurricane at the end of the day. Around 300 miles from Cape Verde, additional wind shear continued to tear the storm apart over the next several days, and on May 29, Julia's remnants dissipated completely near Morocco, having caused no damage and no fatalities. Storm Names Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Request Seasons Category:Category 6 Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Extreme tropical cyclone events Category:Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Subtropical Cyclones